friends before fame (divergent high)
by divergent658
Summary: Tris is a famous singer she goes to a school were she meets friends but she finds one person she never thought she would see again


**Divergent high**

**Ok I know there are so many of these but I promise mine will be different**

**Disclaimer I don't own divergent or any songs in this chapter**

**(Tris pov)**

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

I slam my hand on my alarm clock I drag my self to the shower i start it and step in and sing one of my favorite songs wings by little mix

**Mama told me not to waste my life**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And if they give you shhhh...Then they can walk on by**

**My feet, feet can't touch the ground**

**And I can't hear a sound**

**But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah**

**Walk, walk on over there**

**'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

**Your words don't mean a thing**

**I'm not listening**

**Keep talking, all I know Is, yeah**

**Mama told me not to waste my life**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And they can't detain you**

**'Cause wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly**

**(Hey,hey,woo!)**

**I'm firing up on that runway**

**I know we're gonna get there someday**

**But we don't need no ready steady go, no**

**Talk, talk turns into air**

**And I don't even care, oh yeah**

**Your words don't mean a thing**

**I'm not listening**

**Keep talking, all I know is**

**Mama told me not to waste my life**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And they can't detain you**

**'Cause wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly**

**I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey**

**I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

**You better keep on walking**

**I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy**

**You better keep on walking**

**I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy**

**Your words don't mean a thing**

**I'm not listening**

**They're just like water**

**off my wings**

**My mama told me not to waste my life**

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

**And they can't detain you**

**'Cause wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly**

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

**These wings are made to fly.**

Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Beatrice prior (the Beatrice Prior)

Child celebrity I started singing covers when i was 7 and posted then on YouTube and when I was 9 I started writing my own songs and posted those and got a record deal when I was 11 now I'm 17 and have been at divergent records for 6 years I started singing covers because when I was 5 my best friend tobias left me without a good bye and I was heartbroken after he left I was bullied and picked on I got do depressed and I just started singing in the middle of the hallway a sad song and everyone stared at me and my teacher said I should post covers and I did I started with songs that were sad because that's how I felt but people stopped picking on me and my channel soared I got millions of view now that my last tour ended I was going back to school I had been home schooled since I got my record label I'm attending factions high I grab my clothes black bra ,black tank top ,black one shoulder cut off shirt and black booty shorts my faction is dauntless and we were black there are five factions dauntless the brave that's me , candor the honest , erudite the intelligent that's my brother Caleb's faction,amity the peaceful ,and Abengation the selfless I grab my bag and head to my car it's a black Lamborghini with a pink heart on the door I drive to the school and park and see people staring at my car , I smirk and head to the front office .I see a woman in black behind a desk ,hello I'm "Beatrice Prior I'm new can I please have my schedule " .

She looks up and stares like I've grown a second head she hands me my schedule I smile and look at it,

Locker:6584

Combo:46,8,12

**1st period: Homeroom English Mrs .Barnheisel**

**2nd period: Math **

**3rd period:music Tori**

**Lunch**

**4th period:Science **

**5th period :art Tori**

**6th period : Study hall **

**7th period: gym coach amar**

I'm looking down at my schedule and don't even see the I ran into a person I fall and my stuff falls I look up and see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes "I'm so sorry I'm Christiana to just be new hear I haven't seen you around whats your name" "Tris"

"Let me see your schedule ,okay your locker is next to mine and you have 1st,3rd,4th,7th period with me some of my friends have the same schedule as you when I'm not there they can show you around ","okay" we walk to our lockers and I put my stuff away and we walk to class it's an amazing feeling knowing I made a friend for my personality not that I'm famous it's going to be a good year**~divergent658 I hope you like it if I get at least two good reviews then I'll continue this story I love you guys:):):)**


End file.
